Bicyclists may carry tools to make various repairs to the bicycle when riding. A common issue is a flat tire, which may require the use of tire levers to remove the tire from the rim and access the inner tube to repair a leak or replace the inner tube. Bicyclists also may carry small pocket knives to be used as general purpose tools to fix various problems which require cutting, prying, and twisting. For example, a knife may be used to remove an object that is embedded in the tire.
Bottle openers have been added to knives in the past, but the bottle opener has typically been provided as a notched handle, as a separate component that folds out of the handle, or as a notched blade. In knives including a notched handle intended to act as a bottle opener, the comfort and safety of the grip on the knife may be compromised. In knives including a bottle opener as a separate component, the bottle opener must be opened before use, such as by unfolding the bottle opener from the handle. This requires additional time and movement before the bottle opener may be used, which may compromise the convenience of the bottle opener. In knives including a notched blade intended to act as a bottle opener, the strength of the blade may be compromised.